Kristoff and Anna
by SkittyKitty900
Summary: Set right when she gives him the sled, and ever after, this is a written account of it. WARNING: serious fluff and nudeness. Suggested adult themes much later.
1. Chapter 1

"I owe you a sled!"

"Are you serious?"

"YES! And its the latest model."

"I-I cant accept this."

"you have to, no returns, no exchanges, queens orders. Shes named you official Arrendel icemaster and deliverer."

"What? Thats not a real thing."

"pssh, sure it is... and it even has a cupholder... do you like it?"

"like it? I LOVE IT! I could kiss you right now!"

beat.

"I mean, I could, I mean id like to, may I? We me? I mean may we?"

Anna leaned in and kissed him on his cheek.

"We may."

He leaned over and kissed his princess.

They both blushed furiously.

"so..."

Kristoff cleared his throat.

"Yea... so..."

"How about you test it out?"

"ok, but this time, no cliffs."

Anna hit his chest gently.

"No promises."

She jumped in and put her feet up.

"Hey! Feet off the wood!"

"whoops, sorry lover boy."

His eyes went wide as his blush grew.

"H-Hey! You kissed me back!"

"Well I was going with it because you pushed into me!"

"No you kissed me back I know what I felt."

"Sure you do, just like-"

Suddenly there was a loud stomp from sven.

"I know sven."

"Why didnt you translate that time?"

"Uh... no reason, he said uh... _Kristoff get in now im excited to try it out._"

sven snorted at him.

"Sure he did. Alright get in."

the huge man lifted himself into the sled.

"Hi guys!"

"Olaf?"

"Yep! Ive been in the sled the whole time!"

"ok..."

Kristoff gave a clash of the reigns and sent sven off running.

"Just hear those sleigh bells jingleing, ring ting tingleing too. Oh its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!..." Olaf sang.

Anna looked up at kristoffs eyes, oh how they sparkled. Kristoff noticed her and looked at her.

"Look out!" Olaf warned.

Kristoff looked up and saw a stump in the middle of the path. He pulled the reigns tight to his right.

"Watch the road kristoff!"

"Its hard when youre staring at me like that!"

"I wasnt staring! And you have snow on your face."

"uh huh, I hear you have another true love now."

He grinned smugly at her. She hit him lightly on his arm as her face turned red.

"Hey! I only said that because I thought I was gonna die. I honestly have bad judgement in true love."

"Obviously... HEY!"

"Besides who told you about what I told to Olaf?"

Beat.

"Opps... Sorry Anna!"

"Olaf!"

she avoided Kristoffs eyes. She was sure she was redder than rudolphs nose.

"We better be headed back. Oh kristoff, you have been cordially


	2. Chapter 2

Kristoff turned the sled around with the pull of his reigns. For the rest of the ride they avoided eachothers eyes, Anna snuck a few looks at kristoff but he never noticed.

After a while they arrived at the palace entrance. They went inside and Anna gave Kristoff the clothing.

"You will probably need a bath, we have hot water here too."

"Hot water? The only water ive known is freezing or in a hot cup of cocoa."

"Cmon ill show you."

Anna led him to the old room.

"Ok so to get the hot water just turn this knob, the water will boil and bring it up here, be careful its scalding hot."

"A little water never killed me."

"Just be careful, ill be in my room."

Anna set his clothes down on the bed and left the room. She went down the hall a bit and went into her room. She put on a beautiful light blue gown.

"Perfect now I just need my blue ribbon."

She looked around for her ribbon for her hair. She remembered that she had left it in the guest room. She snuck down the hall into the room, she could hear water running.

"Hot!"

Suddenly Kristoff bolted out of the bathroom naked. Annas eyes immediately studied the man. She bolted out of the room hoping she hadnt been seen.

Once in her room she sat there when she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

Kristoff came in, he looked stunning. She couldnt help her growing blush. He hadis hair swept back and his eyes shined. He noticed her staring.

"Am I really that handsome?"

"What?"

"Your staring."

"Oh! Im sorry!"

She looked away.

"Its ok, lets go!"

He held out his hand and Anna reluctantly held it. He pulled her up. He grabbed her arm. They started to walk down the long hall to the dining room. She thought of all they had been through. She couldnt tell him about what she had seen.

"You know, you really look like a prince."

"Thanks."

"Thanks? No rude comment? No saracasm?"

"Im trying to be nice."

"Oh... Well youre always nice."

He blushed at this comment.

"Im sure I wasnt in the barn."

"Huh?"

"When we first met."

"Oh I guess not. You know I never really thought you were rude. Just impolite."

"Oh yea, plus it was just because I was trying to cover up the fact I..."

"You what?"

A giggle was heard as they noticed they had walked into the dining room. Elsa had a smirk on her face.


End file.
